Petit Défouloir
by Surfway
Summary: Petit extrait de ma vie et de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je sais ça fait "je raconte ma vie", mais écrire m'a fait du bien pour une fois.


O.S, si je peux appeler cela ainsi, , n'a rien avoir avec les Drarry, je vous rassure. Ecrire apaise les douleurs, j'en fais ainsi.

**Petit défouloir !**

Mais, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui dire que ça me fait chier, j'aime mieux lui parler maintenant qu'avant où on se bouffait à chaque engueulade. Ces putains d'engueulades où je me suis lassée de jouer le même rôle, celui de la fille qui s'écrase.

Le moment où tu m'as dit que l'on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière j'ai cru jouir de bonheur. Enfin libérée de cette emprise qui m'étouffait. Pendant presque 6 mois je me suis sentie tellement bien, en pleine euphorie, débarrassée des petites ennuies de l'amitié trop forte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais bien.

Mais crois moi au début j'ai eu tellement de mal à accepter cette délivrance. Je me sentais tellement perdue, croyant que jamais tu ne pourras me quitter, je t'avais dans la peau putain !

Mais maintenant j'ai laissé la place, trop importante, que tu prenais dans mon cœur pour y englober tous mes potes, du plus chiant au plus fidèle, de l'ami(e) du berceau au petit nouveau sur FB, de l'alcoolique au plus pur de tous. Ils sont tous là dans cet organe moteur vital à mon existence.

Parce que oui, TU n'es plus la seule à en faire partie, TU n'as plus l'exclusivité sur la Chose.

J'ai essayé de ne pas t'écouter ou de ne pas te faire espérer que tu me manquais, mais après chaque « tu me manques » j'ai commencé à douter de mon comportement, à me lobotiser le cerveau pensant que j'étais l'unique coupable. Mais non, j'ai tenu bon, je me suis rapprochée d'autres personnes, mais ces personnes n'ont jamais pu atteindre la limité où tu étais dans mon cœur. Je leur ai coupé l'accès, laissant cet endroit vide de toi.

J'aurais aimé que tu y reviennes, mais les seuls souvenirs de notre amitié se résumant aux disputes m'en ont dégoûtés.

Malheureusement cette limité commence à s'effriter avec le temps, je ne l'entretiens plus puisque je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Cette limite à laquelle je pensais que personne ne dépasserais à vu ses premiers « squatteurs » mais j'avais tellement peur que tu t'en rendes compte, que tu les jalouse que je les ai rejeté comme de vulgaires pestiférés. Les pauvres, maintenant je regrette, mais la peur me tenaille toujours autant.

Ta jalousie a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Elle est tellement puissante que même si je ne suis plus aussi proche de toi, elle me fait toujours aussi peur.

LA PEUR, tu as réussi à me faire peur à un point inimaginable, j'ai tellement peur, que j'en perds ma confiance en moi à force. Je suis fatiguée de cette situation, si tu savais, je m'énerve pour rien alors qu'avant j'avais un caractère plus posé. Direct quand on parle d'amitié trop proche je me rétracte.

Merde, qu'as-tu fais de moi ?! Je ne me reconnaissais plus avant mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère à ma propre personne. Ce n'est pas très agréable comme sensation de ne pas trouver sa place au sein de tes potes voire de la famille, du lycée, de la société en générale. J'aimerais juste que tu te mettes à ma place J'espère juste qu'un jour j'arriverai à surpasser cette putain de peur.

J'ai pensé à vouloir me venger, te faire ressentir ce que je ressens chaque jour, ou alors que un de tes « meilleurs amis » te fasse la même chose. Mais c'est très cruel de penser ça, avant l'idée de vengeance était pour très abstraite, je suis choquée de mon comportement, je ne veux pas ressembler à ça.

Et pour ça, le seul moyen de ne pas devenir cette horrible personne est de t'ignorer. Simple, rapide. Pas tant que ça, tu me parles sur MSN comme si rien ne c'état passé, mais bon sang mets du tien aussi !

Je pense que ça aurait été plus facile si tu n'avais pas ce caractère. Depuis le début de ce court texte, je te critique, je ne vais pas me critiquer moi-même, je connais mes erreurs, ça ne sert à rien de les ressortir. Fais pareil, ne ressasse pas le passé, tu l'as dit toi-même : « on ne peut plus retourner en arrière ».


End file.
